Chronicles of a Banshee
by LunaValkyrie21
Summary: Monique Winters is not your typical young woman, she has recently discovered that she has powers on the day that she comes out of her six-month medically induced coma. Her answers as to the fate of her parents and the origins of her powers lies in the quaint town of Beacon Hills, where she may find out the truth of her heritage.


Disclaimer: I do not own the television series of Teen Wolf; it belongs to their respective owners/producers/companies. I also do not own the characters with the exception of one that came from my own creation.

I also don't own any songs that you may recognize for the duration of this fic, they all belong to their respective artists/record companies.

**AN**: This story is considered to be set in an alternative universe with minor changes to the show's storyline from Season 1 to Season 4.

**Songs used in this chapter: Do it by Selena Gomez.**

* * *

Chapter One: Do It

Monique Winters has medium-long curly black hair that goes down to her shoulders and a height of 5 foot and 6 inches. She also has doe brown eyes and a light mocha complexion due to her Native American and African American heritage.

Six months before her 18th birthday on June the 2nd, Monique got afflicted with a mysterious fever that was so deadly that it put her in a persistent coma in which there was plenty of brain activity.

Monique awakens to find herself alone in her hospital room, as she blinks and tries to focus on her surroundings. She gets out of her hospital bed and feels reenergized as she puts on her black mini dress and black-heeled boots.

"That's odd, where is everyone?"

Monique notices a piece of paper tucked under her bed and begins to read it when she looks at it in confusion, when she decides to take a peek out of the window and notices that the parking lot seems vacant with a lot of abandoned vehicles.

She grabs her duffel bag, which is full of weapons for some reason, when Melody notices that the door to her hospital room is barricaded with various objects. After she clears the obstacles out of the way, she walks out of her hospital room and scans her surroundings with a sense of foreboding in the air.

Monique frowns at the empty hospital, when she decides to find out the date of the year. She gasps, as she discovers that she has been in a coma for the past six months when she notices a note pinned to her duffel bag.

_Monique,_

_If you are reading this, then you have managed to come out of your coma successfully. Shortly after your collapse, the hospital was overrun with the most terrifying wolves that your mother and I have ever seen. A group of hunters called the Argents managed to come and capture them before they could do any harm._

_Little did we know, these wolves weren't your ordinary wolves until the Argents told us. Your father and I had to relocate to somewhere safe, so I'm afraid that this is the last time that I will be able to write to you. _

_Here is a sufficient sum of money from your college fund, to spend on the essentials and to rent a room or bedroom from a landlord when you arrive in Beacon Hills. There you will find the answers that you seek to unlock about the true origins of your family._

_Love Mom._

Monique tries to process the news, when she spots a brand new iPhone 6 in the duffel bug and takes it out. She inputs all of her necessary information, when she decides to take a taxi to the nearest airport to Beacon Hills, California.

* * *

She hands the driver a twenty-dollar bill, as Monique looks at the airport with trepidation in her eyes as she prepares to fly off to her new life. Someone holds a sign near the airport with a sign that says 'Private Plane for Miss Winters'

Monique approaches the guy with a friendly smile, as she shows her identification card to the pilot who smiles at her. He takes her luggage and puts it into the cockpit of the black sleek plane, as she takes a seat in one of the leather seats.

"Miss Winters, we will be arriving in Beacon Hills shortly, a driver will be near the hanger to take you to the Sheriff's station. Have a pleasant day, ma'am and enjoy everything that the town has to offer."

Monique smiles at the pilot, as she gets off of the plane and is escorted to a 2010 Silver Mercedes when she waves off the driver with a shake of her head. The driver nods, as he gets into a black limo near the hangar and drives off.

Monique inputs the address of the Sheriff's station on her car's GPS system, as she lets out a sigh of nervousness and calms herself down. She arrives at the Sheriff's station and asks one of the deputies there for her recommendation on a relatively cheap apartment to rent that is close to the high school.

Monique looks at the man in front of him with suspicion, as she checks him out to see if he is a potential threat when he starts talking to her out of nowhere. The lanky teenager in front of her has pale skin and brown eyes, his height is around 5 foot and six inches, and he wears a hoodie and jeans.

"I'm so sorry, I forgot to introduce myself. My dad always tells me that I need to slow down, so other people can understand me. I'm Stiles Stilinski, and you're Monique Winters right?"

Stiles beams, as he smiles when he tells her that he can show her a couple of decent apartments near the school. Monique nods her head warily at him, before she shakes her hand with his hand, just as the Sheriff comes out near the front desk.

"Here's my phone number, and dude how did you get the iPhone 6? The iPhone 5 isn't even on the market yet!"

Stiles exclaim, as he looks at Monique with awe in his eyes while he watches her input his contact information into her iPhone. Monique lets a small smile appear on her face, as she tells him that she has wonderful connections with different kind of people through her parents.

Before he can say anything more, the Sheriff grabs his son by the back of his neck and pulls him roughly to his office while he berates him for not doing his summer homework much to Monique's amusement. Monique's smile fades away, as she remembers the last time that she saw her father was before they had a fight about her transition.

Her mother came home, and told him to get out if he can't accept and love their child no matter what. Monique recalls that her mother spent endless nights comforting her, and helping her to start her transition into a woman when her father came back into the picture.

* * *

**Flashback**

**Monique is walking home alone during the afternoon on the sidewalk, as she hums to herself while unaware that a car has been following her for a while because of her headphones in her ears. She lets out a screech, as she feels the presence of someone, but is grabbed from the waist from behind. She screams out for help, as she kicks wildly and fights hard to escape from her captors, when two gunshots ring out suddenly and pierces through Monique's screams.**

**Monique feels the grip of her kidnapper slacken a bit from his gunshot wound, when she breaks free and twirls as she delivers a powerful kick to his face with her boot. She begins to sob, as tears runs down her face when a callused hand grabs her from behind.**

"**No! Don't take me away from my family!"**

**Monique sobs, as she struggles when her father appears in her line of sight and crumbles into his arms. He whispers that everything will be okay, as he realizes that he didn't care about what Monique wanted to present herself as, only that she was safe from the hands of those bastards.**

**Frank Winters smiles as he watches his child fall asleep in his arms, when he picks her up bridal style and puts her into the passenger seat of his car and pulls back a loose strand of her white hair. Monique sleeps soundly, as her father puts her into her bedroom to sleep after the traumatizing ordeal that she was put through at the hands of strangers.**

**Leah Winters enters the house with a panicked look on her face, as she watches Frank come out of her daughter's bedroom. He puts a finger to his lips and tells her to be quiet, as Monique is sleeping in her bedroom.**

**Leah wants to take her husband back into her arms, but she is still wary after how he treated Monique after she came out to them recently at the age of 14. Frank has tears in his eyes, as he apologizes for nearly ruining the family over his bigotry, when he realizes that dangerous people tried to kidnap his daughter for whatever reason and all he could think about was to attack them in order to protect his child. **

"**I'll do whatever it takes to support Monique through her transition at this moment, all I care about is her happiness and that she is safe. I never want to go through the horror of nearly losing my daughter because some sickos wanted to take her."**

**Leah nods, as Monique smiles at hearing her father finally accept her for who she is without question. **

**Flashback ends**

* * *

Monique smiles, as she snaps out of her flashback when she frowns at the note her parents just left her. She feels that something is funny about this, because she knows that her parents would move heaven and hell in order to make sure that their own child was protected. She decides to see if she can become friends with Stiles, when she realizes that his father is the Sheriff and probably would have access to resources that could help her find her parents.

With a smile on her face, as she texts Stiles so that he may add her phone number to his contacts while she has a small goofy smile on her face at the reminder of his unique personality. She begins to walk out of the Sheriff's station, and see if she can find a temporary place for the night when the intimidating Sheriff stops her with a soft glance and ushers her over.

"Stiles just told me that you are new in town and you have no place to stay, well you do now. I wouldn't feel right knowing that you were out there and didn't have a warm roof over your head, a place to sleep, and some hot food."

Monique smiles, as she thanks him for the kind offer, but wants to find her own place as soon as possible when the Sheriff protests lightly. She tells him, that her parents have already wired money into her checking account and that she will be fine for a couple of days until she finds a permanent place to live.

The Sheriff has a small smile at Monique's independence and spunk, as she reminds him of his late wife when he pulls out a list of good apartments that are relatively cheap near the school. Monique thanks him, as she grabs the paper from him only for Stiles to show up and beam at her.

"School is only three months away, so we will have plenty of time to hang out and do cool things. How do you feel about watching Star Wars with me on the couch tonight? Dad, is it cool if Monique spends the night since it's more safer for her to spend the night in the guest bedroom?"

The Sheriff shakes his head at his son, when Monique tells him bluntly that she can't get pregnant at all, so there is nothing to worry about there. Stiles and John turns to look at Monique with horrified looks on their faces, as she tells them that she can't get pregnant so casually.

"It's no big deal, you guys did know that I'm a transgender woman right? I don't have the necessary parts to get pregnant, nor do I ever want to be pregnant."

Monique smiles, as the Sheriff and Stiles tries to process the fact that the woman in front of them used to be a man at birth. She hums to herself, as she slightly enjoys the shocked looks on her faces when Stiles is the first one to snap out of his trance and looks at her boobs with more scrutiny than before.

Monique rolls her eyes, as she tells him that he can touch her boobs to feel them if he wants, when Stiles starts to do so. However, John snaps out of his trance just in time to smack his son's hand away from Monique's boobs as he glares at him and crosses his arms.

"Okay, she can sleep over, but just practice safe sex that's all I ask if you're going to have sex with each other. Second, do not touch the woman's breasts even if she has given you express permission to touch them in an attempt to cop a feel."

Monique blushes, as she makes eye contact with Stiles and looks away while she feels the burning curiosity in his gaze over her body. She hums to herself, as she tells him point blank that she hates Star Wars and wishes that the series was never made in the first place with an annoyed expression on her face.

Instantly, Stiles glares at the woman in front of him and asks her why would she say that about the greatest fantasy series of all time. Monique glares at him, as she crosses her arms and tells him that the Star Wars is ultimately a sexist series because Leia was the only strong female character throughout the movies.

The Sheriff muffles a chuckle, as he watches the two of them argue back and forth about the merits for Star Wars for women. Monique huffs, as she follows Stiles outside and glares at the man in front of her with great disdain.

"Okay, let's agree to disagree then. You don't like Star Wars and I respect that you at least watched the entire series."

Monique smiles, as Stiles reluctantly concludes while he tells her to follow him to his house when she shakes her head at him in amusement. He gives her the puppy dog look, as she tries to resist it in vain and rolls her eyes as she gives into his silent demands.

"Fine, one sleepover and that's it. Tomorrow night, I will go apartment hunting then for my own place."

Stiles nods at her with a smile on his face, as Monique gets into her own car and follows after him to get to his own house. After a few turns and twists on the streets of Beacon Hills, Monique and Stiles finally arrives at his quaint little house when she looks with awe at the house while she takes a moment to soak in the sight.

Monique gets a chill up her spine, as she breaks out of her trance and looks around for whatever is bothering her. A man dressed in a black ski mask and black clothes to blend into the night takes out a gun and aims at Stiles with a smile on his face.

Stiles have a terrified look on his face, as the man pulls the trigger on the gun several times and fires off several rounds of bullets towards him. Before she can think for a moment, Monique rushes forward to shield Stiles' body from the hail of bullets, but is too slow when a rush of power flows through her and urges for her to scream.

She takes a deep breath, as she unleashes a deadly scream that shatters the bullets into ashes and causes the shooter to fall to his knees as he clutches his head in pain. Monique stares at herself in astonishment, as Stiles looks stunned at her when he asks her how did she manage to do that.

"I don't know Stiles. I honestly don't know. We need to call your dad and tell him what happened here. That man came after you for a reason."

Stiles shakes his head for a moment, as he bites his lip and paces back and forth as he figures out what to do. He snaps his fingers, as he pulls out his phone and tries to think of a way to explain the cracked windows in the house. His dad answers on the first ring, as Stiles blathers on and on until Monique places a comforting hand on his shoulder and manages to calm him down enough to articulate his wounds.

The Sheriff asks his son for a description of the suspect, when Monique walks over to the shooter and pulls off his ski mask and relays the information to Stiles who mouths 'thanks' at her. He nods for a few moments, as he hangs up on his father and tells her that his father will be here soon.

Monique looks frightened for a moment that Stiles may have told his father the truth when he shakes his head and tells her that he would never divulge her secrets without her permission. She lets out a sigh of relief, as she shoots him a confused glance while she asks him how did he explain the cracked windows and the fact that bullets were grinded into ashes.

"I just told him that you snuck up behind him and knocked him out with a baseball bat when he was focusing on me. To explain the bullets being grinded into ashes, I just said that the gun kind of backfired and set the bullets on fire by itself."

Monique thanks him, as he smiles at her and gives her a thumb up when several police vehicles shows up at the scene. The Sheriff runs out of his car, and slams it hard as he can and rushes to his son and hugs him tightly with tears leaking in his eyes.

Deputy Tara comes up to the young woman with a smile on her face, as she asks her a few questions and writes her answers down on her notepad. She asks her if she needs any medical assistance from the paramedics, when she shakes her head and begins to feel the power rush through her veins again.

She breaks away from the deputy, as she tries to contain the power from pouring out her mouth and potentially killing everyone in the area with her deadly scream and panics as she tries to figure out how to get away. Stiles turn around with a smile on his face, when it falls as he sees Monique struggling to contain her power within her. He breaks away from his father, as he feels absolute terror inside his veins and reaches her in time to force her to look into his eyes.

"Hey, you're going to be okay Monique. Just breathe in and out for me, you're having a panic attack right now."

Monique follows Stiles' instructions; as she begins to gradually calm down and feels the power simmer underneath her skin at a manageable level. She gives him a grateful smile, when the Sheriff walks over and has a smile on his face as he abruptly pulls Monique to his chest and hugs her tightly.

"Thank you, I don't know how you did it, but thank you. You saved my only child from danger and I really appreciate it. I insist that you spend the night here; there will be a couple of police officers stationed here. That man was part of a local gang called the Triqueta, they have declared war on the Beacon Hills Police Department which means until further notice, you two are on house lockdown."

Monique and Stiles stare at each other with shock on their faces, as they try to process the fact that they just became high value targets. Stiles gives his father a confused look, as he understands about him being in danger, but not how Monique is in danger as well.

"The news would have gotten back to them, that a young woman somehow had the power to overwhelm a heavily built man with a baseball and managed to kill him with a single blow. Therefore, they will want to go after her to get revenge for the death of one of their own gang members."

Monique turns pale all of a sudden, as the news that she killed someone in self-defense hits her hard. Stiles makes eye contact with his father, and wordlessly tells him to leave them alone for a moment when he nods and does so. He tentatively places a hand on her chin and pulls it up, as he tells her that she had no choice, but to kill him otherwise he would have killed the both of them.

"I know Stiles, it's just a shock that because of one man's actions to attempt to kill you, it sets off a chain reaction of unexpected events which frankly makes me nervous already."

Stiles caresses her shoulder, as he tells her that he will do everything that he can to protect her from harm and hugs her tightly.

"Besides, you have a kickass power now. We just have to do a lot of research and figure out what else can you do beside the scream thing. I have a feeling that screaming a lot is going to wreak havoc on your vocal cords, how do they feel by the way?"

Stiles touches Monique's neck gently, as he tries to feel for any signs of damage to them when she places her hands into his hands. She shakes her head and tells him that she doesn't feel any strain on her vocal cords; it's more like they are getting stronger instead?

"Dude, when did you get a girlfriend and why didn't you tell me? She's a very pretty young woman, my name is Scott McCall by the way."

Scott says with a grin on his face, as he scares his childhood friend and causes him to break away from Monique and blushes at the thought of dating her. He stammers, and tells him that they are not dating and Monique just got into town today.

Scott shakes hands with Monique, when she smiles and nods at him in greeting only for Stiles to fill him in on almost everything. Scott's jaw drops in shock, as he looks between the two of them and the crime scene a few feet away from them with a dead killer near the front porch.

Monique has a feeling or something about Scott, like she can trust him with her secrets when she snaps out of it and decides to keep her power a secret for now until she can figure out how to control it. She frowns, as she begins to feel that somehow someone is about to die soon, while looking off into the distance with a zoned out look on her face.

"Monique, my dad wants us to go back inside the house now. Scott, you're coming to watch Star Wars movies with us tonight for our sleepover."

Monique glares at Stiles with her arms crossed, as she says that she wants to watch _Buffy the Vampire Slayer_ reruns instead. Stiles glare right back with an equally stubborn glare, while he argues with Monique the entire way into the house and into the living room.

Scott stares at the two of them with mirth dancing in his eyes, as he obviously notes that they are attracted to each other, but won't admit to themselves. The Sheriff gives Scott a nod, as he leaves the house to begin tracking down the gang on the evidence that he found on the killer.

* * *

Meanwhile, Stiles and Scott are wrestling each other for fun to distract themselves from thoughts of gang members and killing. Monique frowns, as she feels the power inside her about to burst again when she feels it overwhelm her resistance.

Stiles frowns, as he watches Monique struggle to control her screaming powers, when he lets go of Scott suddenly. He places his hands on her shoulders, like before and tries to calm her down enough to regain control of her power again only for her to shake her head at him.

She pushes him aside, as Monique lets out a powerful wail that sends chills up the spines of everyone in the vicinity. She feels the tingle of power abate under her skin, as she turns around and sees Stiles facepalms at the sight of Scott unconscious on the floor.

Monique directs a concerned look to Stiles, when he tells her that he will be fine and to just leave him on the floor. She frowns, as she looks out in the forest and shudders with the feeling of death that floods the entire forest.

"I think someone died in the forest, but I'm not sure about it."

Stiles nods, as he says that they can't do anything about it for now with a frown on his face, while she nods at him. He turns on his MacBook Pro, as he starts to do research on other powers that Monique may possess, when she decides to go out and get a few things from her car.

Stiles nods at her, as he tells her to be careful before he focuses his attention back on his research for Monique. Monique gives a warm smile, as she notices that his foot is tapping against the floor with excitement rapidly.

Monique bites her lip, as she tries to think of whether or not has she been able to produce a powerful scream capable of hurting people before. She shakes her head, as she wonders if her parents knew about her powers at all.

She nods at the two police officers stationed near the front of the house in the cruiser vehicle, when she walks to her car and presses the button to unlock the trunk itself as she grabs her duffel bag. Monique closes it, as she presses the button and locks it while she thinks about her newfound powers and wonders why they took so long to activate on her 18th birthday.

"Monique! I found some of your answers!"

Stiles says, as he wildly shakes the papers inside his hand and shoves them at her for her to read. Monique gives him a blank look, as she hands the papers back after skimming through them quickly.

"A Banshee? Stiles really? Last time, I checked I didn't dress all trampy nor do I look pale as hell since I'm black."

Stiles rolls his eyes at her, as he tells her that a Banshee is what she could be considering that she was able to kill the guy with just her voice. Monique retorts and tells him that her other powers probably haven't activated yet, and to wait a few weeks to see if more will pop up.

"Fine, then what kind of toppings do you want on your pizza?"

Monique shakes her head, as she slams her heeled boot into the hardwood floor and tells him that she will make him a home-cooked dinner. Stiles protests, when she points out that it's the least she could do after he helped her figure out some clues to her origins and how her powers relate to them.

"My family is not from Scotland, our ancestors came from Africa so I can't be a Banshee. Maybe I'm something else entirely, I'll let you know if I come across any additional powers so you can refine your search."

Stiles nods, as Monique begins to prepare the ingredients for a homemade pizza, when Scott walks downstairs and inhales on his inhaler. He looks between Stiles and Monique with confusion on his face, as he asks them why was he on the floor in Stiles' bedroom.

"You passed out once you found out that Monique here had a special power capable of hurting people."

Stiles says bluntly, while he works on highlighting a few lines in his research notes and begins to modify the criteria of his research. He breaks away from his research, when he hears Scott gasp in shock as he turns to look at a slightly levitating Monique in fascination.

"Monique, look down."

Monique gives Stiles a confused look, as he eagerly looks at her and back at his research as he adds more notes. She looks down, and gasps as she realizes that she is levitating a few inches off the ground when she lands suddenly on her ass much to the amusement of the childhood duo in front of her.

"Shut up and go to hell, you two. Just for that, no pizza for you guys tonight."

Stiles gasp, as he dramatically clutches his heart and begs Monique to reconsider her decision while he crawls on the floor and clenches his hands to her pants. Monique rolls her eyes in mild annoyance, as she tells him to let go of her so she can focus on cooking when Stiles clenches harder.

Scott falls on the ground laughing his ass off at the two of them struggling when Stiles lets go of Monique after she threatens to scream at him. Stiles stomps off to the kitchen table and pouts like a child, while Monique focuses on cooking dinner for the three of them with an intense look on her face.

After roughly forty minutes or so, Monique finally takes the homemade pizza out of the oven and puts it on the oven. Scott and Stiles take a huge whiff of the pizza, when they pounce upon it only for them to curse with tears in their mouths, as the burning hot pizza scalds their tongues.

"I told you guys, the pizza was hot and to let it cool for a few minutes, that's what you get for not listening to the Queen!"

Monique giggles, as Scott and Stiles shoots her twin glares for laughing at them and enjoying their pain from trying to satisfy their hunger. The Banshee hums to herself, as she takes a bite into a delicious piece of homemade pizza that makes her taste buds explode in ecstasy.

Stiles begins to feel a blush work its way up onto his face, when he hears the sound of Monique's moaning and fights off dirty images of her doing that in certain situations. Scott smirks, as he watches Stiles try to fight against his obvious physical attraction to Monique.

"Monique, tell us more about yourself. What do you like to do for fun, what are your likes and dislikes?"

Scott asks, as he gives the woman in front of him a glance full of curiosity and moans while he bites into the slice of heaven. Monique ponders the question for a moment, when she holds up one finger and tells them to wait a moment while she exits the room.

She comes back in a few minutes later with an iHome Speaker and her iPhone docked in ready to play as she plugs it into the nearest outlet. Monique pushes Stiles and Scott back a few feet, as she pushes the kitchen table back a few inches.

Scott and Stiles shoot each other a confused look on their faces, as they shrug their shoulders and presses play on the speakers. Monique has a smile on her face, as she goes into a state of mind for the mini performance.

_Sitting on my bed with just your t-shirt on__  
__Turning up the volume to my favorite song__  
__Boy I can't lie__  
__What we did last night__  
__You know it's constantly replaying, staying on my mind_

Stiles and Scott's jaws drop open from shock, as they watch Monique show off her flexibility and impressive dance moves. Monique saunters over with a sexy smile on her face, as she puts her leg over Stiles' right shoulder while she caresses him with her hand softly.

_I'll show you what I like boy boy boy,__  
__If you show me what you like boy boy boy,__  
__I'll show you what I like,__  
__Show you what I like like,__  
__If you show me what you like boy_

Monique then walks over in front of Stiles, as she crouches very low to the floor while she licks her lips sexily at Stiles and gives him a flirty wink. She then switches her attention to Scott rather abruptly for the rest of the song, when Stiles mumbles out something as he exits the room quickly.

"Did he not like my performance or something? I thought it was good, was it that bad Scott? You can tell me the truth, I can take it."

Scott flushes with arousal, as his mind goes to the gutter and stammers out that Monique did a _really _good job when he gets up from the chair and goes into the downstairs bathroom. Monique has a smirk on her face, as she listens to Selena Gomez's songs while she focuses on cleaning up the mess in the kitchen.

* * *

After roughly an hour of thumping sounds and muffled groans from both bathrooms, the boys finally make their way back into the living room where Monique has set up the first season of _Buffy the Vampire Slayer _to be played on the 40-inch plasma screen TV.

"So you like to strip for fun?"

Scott asks rudely with a naïve look in his eyes, as Stiles rolls his eyes and punches him in the shoulder for that comment. Scott glares at Stiles, as he is about to punch him right back when Monique lets out a shriek of terror at seeing the outline of someone's shadow reflected from the front porch's lights outside.

"Relax Moni, it's probably one of the deputies my father has posted outside dude and no worries you have two big men here to protect you from danger."

Monique lets out a cackle of laughter, as she tells him that she was the one who protected him from getting shot if she recalls. Stiles pouts, as he crosses his arms at her and slam down onto the couch with an annoyed look on his face.

"I don't want to watch Buffy the Vampire Slayer! It's stupid; I want to watch Star Wars. Scott back me up here."

Scott shakes his head, as the two of them directs their looks towards him and asks him to vote on what to watch tonight. Monique has a smile on her face, as she proposes that she and Stiles engage in a classic game to decide the entertainment for tonight.

"Rock, Paper, or Scissors?"

Stiles asks, as Monique nods at him while the two of them stand in front of each other in front of the television. Scott pretends to be a referee and blows his fake whistle to signal them to start the game soon with a smile on his face.

The two of them bobs their fists up and down until they have revealed their chosen pieces for the game. Monique smiles, as she looks down and sees that her paper has beaten Stiles' rock much to his annoyance.

Stiles asks for another match, when Monique nods and gives him a confident smile on her face. Stiles and Monique does the sequences of gestures again, only to Stiles to win the second round much to his excitement and Monique's annoyance.

"Final round! Go! Whoever wins gets to decide the entertainment for tonight."

Scott says, as he whistles at the two of them and they start the game immediately eager to watch their favorite shows/movies. Monique smiles, as she puts down scissors, which cuts Stiles' paper to shreds and makes her very ecstatic to watch her favorite TV Show of all time. Stiles grumbles, as he flops down on the couch when Monique starts the first season of the show with excitement despite having seen all seven seasons several hundred times over.

The Sheriff comes home very weary and tired early in the morning, as he enters the house to see an amusing sight on his couch. Monique is all entangled with Stiles in a comprising position with her head in his lap and Stiles' hands clenched in her midnight black hair. He snickers to himself, as he realizes that this is the perfect blackmail material for him to get his precious cholesterol-filled bacon once in a while and snaps a picture of the two of them.

Scott snores very loudly, as he turns around in the chair and mumbles in his sleep as he begs Stiles to save some cheesecake for him too. The Sheriff shakes his head in exasperation and amusement, as he heads upstairs into his own bedroom.


End file.
